Inazuma Eleven:Viento Celestial
by electriuser
Summary: Un OC reencarna en la línea tiempo de Inazuma Eleven Ares con las habilidades de Tenma Matsukaze y para divertirse se une al Raimon. El Vol1. esta ambientado en la primera temporada de Inazuma Eleven. HIATUS por CUARENTENA
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Pov OC**  
Estaba con mis padres y mí hermano mayor en un avión llendo de visita a ver a los abuelos que vivían del otro lado del océano.

\- Hermano no puedes usar el celular es peligroso.

Yo lo ignore mientras seguía jugando Call of Duty.

\- Pasajero es peligroso usar esos dispositivos en un avión.- una azafata que vino a fastidiarme.

-Dejeme ya estoy en algo importante.

Directamente estaba rodeado por 3 enemigos en el juego y pierdi. Eso era lo que menos me gustaba de los juegos el trabajo en equipo.

-Aun que sea lo pusiste en modo avión- dijo mí hermano.

\- Modo Avión ¿Qué es eso?

De repente saltaron bolsas de seguridad en avión y empezaron las turbulencias.

El avión cayó a mil pies.

No recuerdo nada después de eso... bueno si dijera eso estaría mintiendo.

Vi a todos mí seres queridos muertos sangrando.

Termine cayendo en océano.

Mí cuerpo herido se hundió en el mar.

_

Me desperté no sabía que estaba pasando.

Me vi mí cuerpo tenía forma de anime era directamente igual Tenma de Inazuma Eleven Go.

\- ¿Donde estoy?

Frente a mí se encontraban 5 grandes tronos y allí estaban centrados personajes de series que veía.

En el primer trono en el centro estaba Vegeta de DBZ.

En el segundo trono a la derecha del príncipe de los sayayin estaba L de Death Note.

En el tercer trono a la izquierda de Vegeta estaba Goro Akechi de Persona 5.

En el cuarto trono a la esquina Izquierda estaba Koro Sensei.

En el último trono en la esquina derecha estaba Gumball Waterson.

Decidí hablar tranquilamente y con calma para evitar que Vegeta me asesinara.

\- Hola que tal.

\- Escúchame insecto somos el consejo de las dimensiones paralelas.

\- Has sido elegido para cumplir una misión. - Hablo L

\- Alguien a alterado una línea de tiempo del anime Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin.- Hablo Akechi

-Por lo tanto allí hay muchas cosas que pasan como no deberían haber pasado.- Menciono Koro Sensei.

\- Para evitarlo nuestra forma es simple te enviaremos allí.- Dijo L

\- Haber si lo entiendo me van enviar a una dimensión a desaser los cambios efectuados por ese desconocido como mí presencia cambiaria algo.

Koro sensei empezo a hablar- piensa en una sustancia química al agregarle algo nuevo por más insignificante que sea no vuelve a ser lo de antes.

\- Entonces mí solo presencia hará que el futuro de los villanos no se haga realidad pero bajo la misma teoría no sería el futuro normal de la serie.

-La verdad es que no nos importa para nada esa línea de tiempo de ese universo hacemos esto por puro entrenamiento.-Hablo L.

\- Y tu no eres el mejor ni el más capaz eres alguien que no es capaz de hacer del papel de héroe por eso es tan divertido de mirar - Hablo Gumball.

\- Ahora te mandaremos un par de años atrás ante de que empiecen las anomalías eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Apareció una sonrisa burlona en mí cara.

\- Excepto de escribir fanfic yaoi con nosotros de protagonistas-Hablo L descubriendo lo que estaba pensando.

\- Toma este reloj tiene 3 botones uno te comunica con nuestro concerje Tenma el te ayudara en tu viaje.

\- El botón rojo te comunicara con uno de nosotros el que te este disponible solo puedes usarlo para indentificar anomalías.

\- El último botón, el verde sirve para ver tus supertecnicas y la de los jugadores que esten en tu mismo equipo y nivel de tus confidentes que son los lazos con quiénes haces equipo al aumentar tus lazos desbloqueas beneficios adicionales, solo piensalo como si fueras un comodín de Persona series.

_

Mí cuerpo había rejuvenecido un par de años.

Tenía un papel en mano.

Lo leí y fui hacia una gran casa A nos pocos pasos.

Era el orfanato Sun Garden.

Me atendió una secretaria.

Leyó el papel.

-Segun esto no tienes un nombre legal hay alguno que te gustaría elegir.

Recordaba en nombre de Tenma pero no recordaba su apellido así que dije algo original.

\- Mi nombre es Tenma Uzumaki. -Le guiñe un ojo y fui hacia adentró a la habitación asignada.

_

1 año después.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta del Sun Garden con mis maletas.

\- Te vas sin despedirte.- Hablo Midorikawa.

Junto a el estaban Saginuma Osamu, Yamagi Reina y Kiyama Tatsuya.

\- Bueno este es el adiós iré a jugar al fútbol frontier , me voy Tokio y probablemente nunca vuelva.

\- Tenma gracias a ti la alegría del fútbol entro en nuestras vidas-Menciono Tatsuya agradecido

Adios Tenma-nichan- Desde la ventanas los niños mas jóvenes del Sun Garden.

\- Gana el fútbol frontier por todos nosotros.

Antes de Poder decir algo más el Uber llego frente a mí.

Y me fui del Sun Garden.

_

Me mude a un apartamento en Tokio.

Era inicio del año escolar me inscribí el instituto Raimon.

La época donde caen las flores de sakura y entre por la puerta instituto.


	2. Vientos de Poder

**Vientos de Poder**

**Pov Tenma Uzumaki**

Estaba entrando al Raimon recordando lo que sabia de este mundo. En este mundo los deportes tiene más importancia al punto que la gente se vuelve un poco loca por ellos.

Al entrar en secundaria se puede unirse a un club de deportes en vez de hacer clases normales.

Ese día no fui clases normales fui directo al club de fútbol del Raimon.

Tenía que ser aceptado por el capitán Endou, fui directamente al club y toque la puerta y el tablón que decía club de fútbol se cayo en mi pie.

\- Hay mí pié.

Detras mio llego un chico con una cinta naranja en la cabeza.

\- Estas bien.

\- Si estoy perfectamente bien.

\- Soy Tenma Uzumaki y me gustaría unirme al club de fútbol-Me presente.

\- Genial ya traigo los papeles.

Endou trajo los papeles y yo lo firme ya era oficial un miembro del club del fútbol del Raimon.

\- ¿En que posición juegas?

\- Puedo jugar de delantero y de centrocampista pero me ofendo si voy de centrocampista.

Endou río y siguo hablando.

\- Bueno eso es todo.

\- Espera podría tener la camiseta número 10.

\- Claro .- yo sonreí internamente jodete Gouenji yo soy el nuevo delantero estrella de este equipo.

* * *

Un mes después.

El club de fútbol con solo 8 jugadores del Raimon estaba en el club yo también pero en vez de entrenar estaba.

Leyendo un manga.

\- Chicos el próximo sábado tenemos un partido contra la royal academy y si no ganamos cerraran el club de fútbol.

Mientras mis compañeros estaban asustados, el capitán salio a conseguir nuevos miembros y yo lo sigue.

El sostenía un cartel del club de fútbol busca nuevos miembros y yo sostenía un cartel de estamos desesperados.

Yo y Endou fuimos por varios clubes.

Y nos encontramos con Megane.

El dijo que si se inscribe a último momento puede quedar como un héroe.

Luego...

Waifu, es hermosa pensé cuando la vi.

\- Soy Haruna Otonashi del club de periodismo tienen algo para decir sobre su próximo partido.

El capitán dijo que el club de fútbol busca nuevos miembros.

Después de una caída estilo anime.

\- ¿Y tu tienes algo que decir sobre el próximo partido?

Esta era mi primera impresión tenía que que quedar bien.

\- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Mierda la cagué.

Ella muy sonrojada con la cara roja respondió.

\- Lo lamento pero no eres mí tipo.

Ella se fue y cuando se fue.

Yo me apoye en el capitán y empece a a llorar 😭.

\- Capitán ella no quiere salir conmigo.

Endou me sostenía pero no sabia que responder estaba medio confundido medio incomodo.

Me levante y le saque las lágrimas.

\- Capitán.

\- Si Tenma.

\- En este momento juro que yo me convertiré en un Ikemen del fútbol.

\- Si no haremos más fuertes juntos.

_**Yo soy tú, tu eres yo ...**_

_**Has obtenido el poder de la rebelión para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.**_

_**A través del vínculo con el Tonto, has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.**_

_**Endou Mamoru: El Tonto Rango 1**_

_**Iniciaste una amistad con Endou Mamoru**_

_**Endou Mamoru ya puede realizar el "despeje de fuego".**_

Endou esta aun nivel más alto que en la historia original como afectara esto al partido.

* * *

Después de eso a diferencia de mis compañeros que se fueron a entrenar yo me iba a ir directamente a mí departamento cuando choque con alguien.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es nada no hay problema.

\- Gouenji.-dije rápidamente y si pensar.

\- Me conoces.

\- Te evisto jugar y esto talvez te suene molesto pero me das tu autógrafo.- Le pregunto con ojos de cachorro

Dándole una libreta ya preparada y una lapicera el sudando firmo.

El firmo.

\- Muchas gracias.- mencione sonriente.

\- Esto es extraño pero no vas a pedirme que me una al club de fútbol.

\- No si lo hiciera tu solo te enojarias conmigo, una cosa jugaste en fútbol frontier pasado notaste alguna debilitadad en el juego de la royal academy.

El me miro extrañado por un momento y contesto.

\- La royal academy es un equipo especializado en las habilidades físicas superiores al cualquier equipo del país y estan guiados por el lider estratega Kidou Yuuto alguien capaz de detectar el punto de débil de cada equipo por lo cual la mejor que puedes hacer es fortalecer tus puntos débiles.

\- Muchas gracias Gouenji -Senpai ,no puedo prometer ganar el partido pero si prometo que sera entretenido para el público.

\- Adiós.

_**Yo soy tú, tu eres yo ...**_

_**Has obtenido el poder de la rebelión para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.**_

_**A través del vínculo con la Fuerza, has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.**_

_**Gouenji Shuuya: Tiene interés en ti.**_

_**Gouenji Shuuya:La Fuerza Rango 1.**_

_**Ya puedes hacer tiros encadenados con Gouenji Shuuya siempre y cuando los disparos tengan un nivel de fuerza cercano.**_

* * *

El partido estaba por iniciar.

Kabeyama no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sin embargo vino Aki con Megane.

\- Entrare al equipo pero con la condición de ser un delantero y usar la camiseta del número 10.

\- Puedes ir en la delantera y usar el 20.- Hable rápidamente y me acerqué a susurar.- además el fútbol atrae a las mujeres.

\- Acepto.- Dijo rápidamente creyéndose mis mentiras.

Hicimos un cambio en la formación a 3-4-3 con Megane en lugar de Kabeyama

La royal estaba entrando en el campo del raimon y disparo un tiro hacia Endou que el atrapo.

Revise por última ves mis estadísticas.

Supertecnicas.

Tiró Vendaval.  
Brisa Deslizante.  
Fuerza Centrífuga.  
Mano Celestial W.

Kidou no se molestó en ir por el saque.

Igual planeaba sacarle esa sonrisa arrogante.

Someoka me paso el balón y yo hice algo que nadie esperaba.

Tiro Vendaval.

Mí supertecnica de disparo paso por al lado de la cabeza de Kidou y luego a la portería sin darle tiempo a nadie para moverse y entro en gol.

Solo pude hacerlo por que la cancha del Raimon era pequeña pero eso no me saca ningún mérito.

Mire a mí alrededor todos estaban impactados incluye nadi a Gouenji en el público.

Marcarle un gol a la Royal de esta manera susurro Kageyama.

Tal poder en jugador de primer año.

El primero en despertar Kakuma del club ajedrez empezo a narrar.

\- Gol Tenma Uzumaki marco gol a la royal academy sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Los miembros del royal se pusieron a hablar.

\- Parece que el raimon tiene un diamante en su equipo esto sera interesante a pesar de que Gouenji aun no este en el campo.

\- Todavía hay más de el vamos a ver el resto de sus habilidades veamos como es regateando cubranlo de 4 jugadores pero dejen que reciba el balón antes- dijo el lider estratega sonriendo.

La royal saco rápidamente atravesaron toda la defensa.

Y su delantero cuyo nombre no recuerdo disparo.

Disparo de los 100 chut.

Despeje de fuego.

Endou lo atajo.

Y se lo paso a Kazemaru.

El raimon dribraba el balón sin problemas sin embargo la royal todavía no se a puesto sería.

Recibí un pase y empeze a correr con el balón a la portería.

Todos se sorprendieron de lento que era.

\- Ese no es el jugador que le metió un gol a la royal por que estan lento.-murmuro alguien del público.

Kidou y otros tres saltaron a por mí.

Brisa Deslizante.

Con mí supertecnica supere a los cuatro jugadores y me quede en un mano a mano.

Tiro Vendaval.

Anote un segundo gol.

Todos en el equipo estaban festejando cuando.

Kidou se me acerco.

\- Eres bueno pero ya descubrí tu punto débil tu solo eres bueno si se trata de supertécnicas.

\- Ja si con eso puedes dormir por las noches lo acepto, sin embargo nadie puede atrapar al viento.

Kidou y yo nos miramos sabiendo que el verdadero partido acaba de empezar.

* * *

**_Próximo_**_** Capitulo Preview**_

Autor: El partido contra la royal academy se complica Yuuto Kido lidera el campo con tácticas excelentes en próximo capitulo de ** Inazuma Eleven: Viento Celestial VOL1 **_**"El ****líder**** estratega".**_

* * *

**Extra** 1

Morado:Con este nuevo nuevo fic el autor se olvidar de mi y podre una vida tranquila.

Autor:No contaría con eso Morado todavía a desgracias programadas en tu futuro.

Morado:Enserio no basto ser perseguido por un asesino que me odia mortalmente por razones que no entiendo.

Autor: No.

Tenma Uzumaki: Un momento autor cuando del avión del que me tiraste renacerán más persona.

Autor: No toda tu familia esta muerta superarlo niño, pero como Tenma acaba de anunciar si habrá más fic de oc reencarnando. y el siguiente OC ese sujeto que renacerá en YU-GI-OH luego de terminar con el VOL1 de la historia la de Morado.

?:Autor existe la banlist al mundo al que voy.

El autor le entrego una carta.

?:Con esto seré un protagonista OP.

Seto Kaiba: Yo no estoy seguro de eso.

?:Autor por que me reencarnas en un mundo donde existe Seto Kaiba.

Autor:Tengo planes para ti Yu... pero sin bromas ninguno de ustedes tres sera op y uno de ustedes ya tiene su muerte confirmada al final de su historia.

Morado/Tenma/?: Nani.


	3. El Líder Estratega

_**El líder estratega**_

**Pov Tenma Uzumaki**

El raimon había metido su segundo gol.

La royal academy esta haciendo aplastada por el raimon no llegan ni 10 minutos de partido sera una victoria fácil para el raimon- comento Kakuma

Chicos ya pueden empezar a jugar enserio, déjenme a mi a Uzumaki. - hablo Kidou.

¿Como sabes mí nombre? y quieres estar cerca de mí , a caso eres un acosador. - dijo Tenma asustado.

No el anunciador menciono tu nombre varias veces- menciono Kidou mientras señalaba al anunciador.

La royal saco de centro atravesó con facilidad la defensa de Raimon y tres jugadores usaron una supertecnica poderosa.

La zona mortal.-

Despeje de fuego.-

El ataque entro con facilidad a la portería.

Gol la Royal academy responde.- hablo Kakuma emocionado.

El Raimon volvió a sacar rápidamente agarre el balón y empeze q correr solo hacia la portería rival.

Kidou salto enfrente mio decidí rodearlo con una supertecnica.

Brisa Deslizante .-

Kidou se quedo quieto y cuando lo estaba rodeando con la brisa deslizante el pateo hacia un costado y lo recibió uno de sus compañeros.

Si fuera otra persona eso habría funcionado sin embargo el mismo truco no iba a funcionar dos veces.- Susurro en voz alta Kidou.

Mientras ambos vimos como sus compañeros volvienron a pasar a la defensa del Raimon y volvieron a a anotar un gol con la zona mortal.

Gol la Royal academy empata el marcador este se esta convirtiendo en un emocionante partido.- comento Kakuma.

Tiempo fuera .- pidio Endou.

Pero capitán no hay tiempo fuera en fútbol.- hablo Kurimatsu.

Lo aceptamos.- Dijo Kidou en nombre de la royal academy. 

* * *

Los 11 del Raimon se reunieron en un círculo.

De que se trata esto capitán.- Hablo Kazemaru.

Bien es de ti Tenma as jugado muy bien este partido pero creo que mejorariamos si empiezas a trabajar en equipo y pasas el balón la Royal Academy cada vez aprende más de ti y tu ataques individuales cada vez funcionaran menos.- Hablo Endou

No sabía que decir yo no confíaba en las habilidades de mis compañeros y empeze a hablar. - Ok pero soy malo en los pases asi que no esperen demasiado.

Por cierto por que eres tan bueno en las supertecnicas y corres tan lento.- Pregunto Megane intrigado.

En el fútbol solo importan las supertecnicas ese el fútbol en el que yo creo, ese es mí fútbol.- Mencione sin remordimiento.

Con que ese es tu fútbol y te hiciste tan fuerte con ello en mente.- Empezo a hablar Endou .- El fútbol en que yo creo es la union del fútbol de todos en el equipo aceptando la ideas de todos por eso unamos nuestros fútbol.

Capitán no entiendi nada de lo que dijiste pero si es trabajo en equipo vamos a hacerlo. -

Genial siento que ahora estoy más unidos a ti. - hablo Endou contento.

Yo soy tú, tu eres yo ...

Has obtenido el poder de la rebelión para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.

A través del vínculo con el Tonto , has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.

Mamoru Endou : Vió una parte de nueva de ti.

Mamoru Endou : El Tonto Rango 2.

Endou ya puede realizar la mano fantasma.

El Raimon ya puede conectar pases de buen nivel con excepción de Tenma Uzumaki.

Al escuchar la última parte de la recompensa me enoje un poco.

El raimon volvió a entrar en la cancha. Los pases conectaban y atravesaban la defensa de la Royal. Era como jugar un videojuego de Inazuma y entra en la etapa fulgor.

Recibí el balón y lo pase a iba muy bien. Someoka disparo pero el disparo fue atrapado con facilidad.

Ahora era la Royal quien atravesaba la defensa de la defensa del Raimon.

Zona Mortal.-

Mano Fantasma.-

Mamoru Endou lo atrapo con facilidad y la tiro en largo hacia mí.

Tiro Vendaval.-

Escudo de fuerza.-

Lo vi en los ojos del portero Genda el se había estado conteniendo todo el tiempo.

Tus disparos son rápidos y fuertes pero los porteros se acostumbran a las supertecnicas de disparo cada vez que tirabas aunque te felicito me tomo 3 intentos tener la suficiente velocidad para deternerla- dijo Genda orgullo de si mismo.

Se la paso a Jude Kidou.

Regate Espejismo.

Con su supertecnica Kidou paso a Kazemaru.

Kidou se la pasa a Sakuma y juntos hacen una supertecnica.

Son rápidos la mano fantasma no llegara.-susurro Endou.

Remate Combinado.-

Despeje de fuego.-

Endou estaba golpeando el tiro con todas sus fuerzas.- lo parare.-susurra Endou

El balón entro en la portería con un Endou incluido.

Gol.- Grito Kakuma- La royal academy lidera el partid el Raimon podrá remontar.

El árbitro suena el silbato y el primer termina. El primer tiempo se termino, según lo que había escuchado del capitán este partido tenía 2 tiempos de 20 minutos. Iniciaron el medio tiempo también tenía 20 minutos, 20 de minutos de descanso. Estaba sudando.

Tenma se fue al baño a la lavarse la cara.

Mientras el resto del equipo se puso a hablar.

Bien chicos estamos lo haciendo muy bien.- Hablo Endou.

Pero capitán la Royal Academy ya se acostumbro a los ataques de Tenma y además Kabeyama sigue escondido.- Hablo Sakichi Shishido.

Solo tenemos que seguir presionando y confiar en nosotros mismo.- Hablo Endou

Si - Todo el equipo exclamo al aire estaban animados le habían metido dos goles al mejor equipo del país las habilidades de Endou y Tenma también ayudaron.

* * *

Mientras Tenma Uzumaki estaba pensando en todo lo contrario.

En el baño con la luz apagada.

Acaso ese el límite de mí fútbol.-

Desde que llegué a este mundo mí entrenamiento fue mínimo solo me fije si podía usar la supertecnicas iniciales y cuanto podia realizarlas.

Acaso este es mi limite.-Dije mientras me miraba en el espejo.

No todavía no puedes rendirte tienes que salir a jugar el segundo tiempo.- Hablo una voz en la sombra

¿Quien anda hay?- dije asombrado

Tu fútbol es especial tienes que llevar tu fútbol al mundo.-

¿Quién eres?-

Yo siempre estare hay para ti.-

En el espejo no estaba mi reflejo estaba...

* * *

**Con esto termina este capitulo la persona en el espejo sera revelado en siguiente capítulo.**

**Extra 2**

**Tenma Uzumaki: entonces señor autor de que se trata este extra.**

**Autor: En este extra no canónico te veremos a ti.**

**Tenma Uzumaki: A mí.**

**Autor: Siendo disparado por ese cañón.**

**Tenma Uzumaki: No podría no ser cantar en su lugar.**

**Autor: Nadie quiere ver eso.**

**Tenma Uzumaki: Iniciaré pronto una gran revolución, solo déjamelo a mí estaré muy bien.- Dijo Tenma cantando.**

**Autor: Bueno ya deja de cantar alguien tiene que ser disparado por ese cañón y Morado no esta disponible.**

**El autor metió a Tenma en el cañón y cuando iba a prender la mecha.**

**Autor: No traje mí encendedor.**

**Tenma: Me salve.**

**Autor: No solo retrasamos esto en el siguiente extra alguien sera lanzado por este cañón y el público dirá quien es, pero como mis historias no son muy populares aun esperar muchos votos tardara mucho así que el primer comentario lo decidirá.**

**Tenma: Para evitar que nadie linche al autor no valen personas reales.**

**Autor: Yo hago las reglas aquí lanzaré a cualquiera que se el desafortunado del primer comentario, exista o no, sea de una serie un manga o un videojuego y se acabó.**


	4. Ruptura en el Karma

_**Ruptura en el Karma**_

**Pov Tenma**

Yo siempre estaré hay para ti.-

En el espejo no estaba mi reflejo estaba...

Una carta arcana de persona 5, viéndolo de cerca era el universo arcana.

¿Quien eres?-

Soy la diosa del amor, ustedes lo humanos me dan muchos nombres pero puedes llamarme Pucodi.

Ella apareció detrás de mi. Era realmente hermosa su belleza era indescriptible cada segundo que la veía cambiaba de cuerpo a uno totalmente diferente pero mejor que el anterior.

Sabes no muchos sobreviven a caer de un avión a 10000 metros de altura, tampoco muchos lo hacen al estar en medio del océano sin saber nadar-

No sobreviví, yo morí y renací esta es mí segunda vida-

Vida, muerte, los humanos hablan mucho de eso pero no saben nada de eso en realidad- Hizo una pausa- Pero tu eres distinto nunca sentiste ninguna curiosidad por como sobreviviste.

Pues la verdad no- hable sinceramente nunca lo cuestione demasiado.

Eres demasiado interesante para ser un humano, vives tu vida como si fuera un juego como si lo único que te importara fuera ver cuánto puedes reírte del mundo, y cuando no puedes reírte del mundo empiezas a dudar de ti -

Hey me haces ver como como un monstruo -

Monstruo interesante palabra pero no lo eres, el ser humano ama el placer y odia cualquier cosa que le impida sentir placer. Pero mejor dejo de parafrasear, hay muchas preguntas pero a ti no te interesan las respuestas quieres poder -

Si quiero el poder - Gritándolo

Puedes te daré poder que nuestro vínculo te lleve a la victoria -

Yo soy tú, tu eres yo ...

Has obtenido el poder de la rebelión para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.

A través del vínculo con el Universo, has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.

? "Pucodi": ? "El universo" Rango: 10 MAX

Pucodi ?

Tenma Uzumaki desbloquea la habilidad secreta ?

Como paso esto apenas te conozco y el medidor ya salto al Máximo-

Los confidentes arcanas aumentan con el amor entre si y yo no podría amarte más aunque lo intentara-

Me dirás ¿Como me conoces?

Quizás en otra ocasión - empezó a desvanecerse de los pies a la cabeza.

Espera no se que lo que hiciste ni que hiciste realmente pero gracias por hacer seguir viendo - hable sin saber si morí o no.

A con que te diste cuenta ya veo entonces hice la elección correcta- hablo con una linda sonrisa - pero mejor evita hablar de mí con el consejo dimensional no me llevo bien con ellos en especial con el líder del consejo Vegeta, hice que no vieran lo que paso aquí pero por favor no me menciones en ningún momento o se darán cuenta y ganes o pierdas el partido no dejes de ser tu mismo.

Desapareció por completo y yo aparecí en el campo de juego.

Nadie había dicho nada y sonó el silbato y paso la royal academy no tuve tiempo para reaccionar y pasaron de mí.

No esta perfecionado pero usemos el pingüino emperador N'2 - Kidou hablo.

Si - Sakuma asintió.

Ellos dos y otro jugador lanzaron el disparo.

Pingüino Emperador N2 - Los tres jugadores dispararon y Endou no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

Gol Endou no pudo reaccionar y la royal academy se puso en la cim - Hablo Makuma del club de ajedrez.

Cuando termino el disparo el jugador que hizo el disparo con Kidou y Sakuma cayo al suelo.

Kidou se disculpo con ese jugador y el salio de la cancha Makuma comento que la royal academy continuaria el partido con 10 jugadores.

Hey Megane- lo llame y el vino - tengo un plan para la siguiente jugada.

Le conté el plan.

No se suena peligroso -

Si funciona serás el héroe del partido-

Acepto - el rápidamente acepto.

El balón volvió a la línea de centro.

* * *

**Pov Kidou**

Llevamos el balón a pases cortos entren todos.

Tu disparo funciono muy bien pero ya fallo que haras Uzumaki Tenma - Hablo Kidou en sus pensamientos sin moverse y solo dispuesto a mirar nunca había visto a un jugador de primer año con tanto potencial pero lo que haces cuando fallas y te encuentras un muro el lo que separa a los buenos jugadores de fútbol de los jugadores talla mundial.

Tiro Vendaval -

Lo mismo de antes que decepción- volvió a pensar Kidou pero lo siguente lo sorprendió.

El disparo no iba hacia la portería iba a desviarse.

Genda no hizo nada y entonces.

Impacto Anteojos -

Megane desvío el balón con su cara y entro en la portería.

Desvíar un disparo tan fuerte y rápido de un cabezazo parece que no solo son Endou y Uzumaki ciertamente Megane no tenia entrenamiento pero si tenía un gran talento - Eso pensó Kidou.

Gol Megane "Anteojos" coopera con Tenma Uzumaki y mete el tercel gol del Raimon - Grito Kakuma del club de ajedrez

* * *

**Pov Tenma**

Anteojos cayo al suelo y no se levanto sabía que me garantizaría un solo gol y luego Megane no estaría disponible por el resto del partido pero había valido la pena mientras miraba a mis compañeros llevar al caído a la enfermería.

De repente apareció un cartel ante mí.

Habilidad Chaos Karma activada cuando Tenma Uzumaki.

Una vez por partido cuando Tenma Uzumaki usa una conducta anti deportiva puede realizar un disparo más fuerte que su mejor supertecnica actual y luego recibe su karma al final del disparo. Esta habilidad no puede ser usada cuando pasan 5 minutos de la conducta anti deportiva y no se puede realizar en el partido aunque Tenma Uzumaki vuelva hacer otra conducta anti deportiva.

Este era la habilidad secreta del universo arcana entonces tengo una oportunidad jiji - dije en mis pensamientos

La royal academy sacaba de centro sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad y cuando un jugador paso cerca mío con el balón.

Fuerza Centrífuga-

Robe el balón y luego dispare sin saber lo que iba pasar y de la nada salio de mí boca.

Viento Celestial -

Escudo de Fuerza -

El viento celestial entro con fuerza a la portería y la tiro varios metros al aire hacia atrás con Genda incluido.

Sentí un dolor en el pie del disparo como si se me hubiera acalambrado me masaje la rodilla y luego después de unos minutos me levante. Esa debe ser la parte del karma.

Esta vez nadie grito ni celebró y me acerqué a Kidou a hablar.

Que pasan por que están tan sorprendidos ya metí 2 goles antes - El estaba estático y unos segundos después de que le habré reacciono.

Tu no lo entiendes verdad te acabas de convertir en el primer jugador en los más de 40 años de historia de la royal academy en meter un triplete -

Y eso es importante por -

Solo mira las caras del público - Lo obedecí y mire todos incluyendo a jugadores de ambos equipos estaban más impactados que antes - en el fútbol japonés todos vieron a la royal como un muro insuperable que nadie puede estar a nuestro nivel los jugadores de la royal sin importar cuánto lo intentara y tu acabas de destruir ese muro como si fuera nada.

Todos estaban estáticos hasta que la siguiente persona rompió el ciclo y hablo.

Ese chico - susurro Kageyama con odio se puso de pie y mando una orden a los jugadores de la royal gritándola - Destruyan a Tenma Uzumaki olvídense de meter goles hasta destruir a Tenma Uzumaki asegurasen que no pueda volver a levantarse.

Todo el público escucho eso y pensé - La volví a cagar.

Me fui directamente hacia el capitán y dije - capitán me siento me dio mal pueden continuar el resto del partido sin mí - hable asustado

No lo tomes enserio son solo palabras - con su carismática sonrisa si supiera que ese hombre mato a su abuelo que como no apareció en la línea de tiempo de Ares asumo que esta muerto.

Que orden tan asquerosa - susurro Kidou nadie lo escucho u Kidou se sintió aun más asqueroso por que estaba dispuesto a obedecerla.

El se puso de delantero y sacaron de centro y disparo con un disparo hacia Tenma que lo recibió y cayo al suelo.

Bastardo - susurre en el piso tratando de levantarme de rodillas y lleno de dolor.

Cuando me iba a levantar el tiro otro disparo hacia mí y fui tirado unos tres metros hacia atrás.

Hermano - Susurro Haruna viendo en lo que su hermano se había convertido.

Y con otro disparo iba llegar hacia mí cuando Endou quien abandono el arco vino y de una patada lo desvío tirando el balón varios metros fuera de la cancha y me sostenía mientras intentaba levantarme.

Todavía puedo continuar - hable mintiendo.

No no puede yo entrare en su lugar - Era Goenji.

Pero tu no estas en el equipo - Hablo el entrenador no me acuerdo su nombre pero no importa sera despedido rápido de todos modos.

No nos importa - Hablo Kidou Yuuto , Goenji era la razón por la que vinieron en el principio de todos modos.

Aki Kino vino rápidamente y le dio una camiseta a Goenji. La número 17 reí al pensar en Dragon Ball Z.

Espera no tengo que salir de campo con Megane fuera somos no es necesario una sustitución -

Hacer el Viento Celestial te dio un calambre verdad si sigues jugando terminaras en el hospital - Hablo con una mirada de Goenji.

Ok te dejare ganar el partido número 17- Salí de cancha con Endou ayudándome.

Tenma, Tenma, Tenma - El público me coreaba como cuando un gran jugador abandonaba la cancha después de hacer un excelente partido.

Me coloque en la banca al lado de Megane con los anteojos rotos.

Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos no -

Le marcamos goles a la royal academy es nuestro inicio como leyendas de fútbol - hablo Megane con orgullo.

Y entonces empezamos a hablar a las vez los dos dijimos lo que pensamos al mismo tiempo y entonces.

¿Tienes una hermana guapa?- dijimos a la vez

Y empezamos a reír.

Ustedes chicos son incorregibles- Hablo Aki decepcionada ya que había escuchado toda la conversación. Mire rápidamente y no estaba Haruna que alivio y suspire.

Reímos más al escuchar eso.

Yo soy tú, tu eres yo ...

Has obtenido el poder de la rebelión para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.

A través del vínculo con el Mago, has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.

Megane Kakeru: El Mago Rango 1

Iniciaste una amistad con Megane Kakeru.

Megane Kakeru ya puede realizar " el visto y no visto" pero se sorprenderá la primera vez que lo use.

Esa es la supertecnica de regate de Shindou Takuto de Inazuma Eleven Go.

* * *

**Pov Endou**

Tenma quería salir del partido pero le dije que todo estaba bien , Kidou por que lo hiciste si lo veo en tus jugadas te gusta el fútbol.

Solo quedaban dos minutos de partido y Kidou y Sakuma realizan su supertecnica combinada.

Remate Combinado -

Mano Fantasma -

Lo detendré, yo lo detendré ya 2 de nuestros compañeros salieron lastimados del campo por que dieron todo su esfuerzo por el equipo voy a corresponder sus sentimientos.

Yo lo había atrapado pero ninguno estaba cerca para llegar a la portería rival en el último minuto de partido. O eso pensé y vi a Goenji el había confiado en mí para detener el tiro y se fue directo a la portería rival.

De un gran saque le pase la pelota a Goenji y el.

Tornado de Fuego -

Entro en el arco y tocó la red.

Sono el pitido final del árbitro termino el partido.

Gol, con gol en el último minuto el Raimon gana el partid contra la royal academy.

* * *

**Pov Kidou**

Yo caí de rodillas. Nosotros la royal academy perder. Sin decir nada nos subimos a nuestro colectivo en forma de tren y nos fuimos.

Yo escupí en lo que creó con mis acciones pero tu fuiste tu mismo hasta al final- recordé cuando el quería seguir en el campo a pesar de que se había acalambrado.

Estaba mirando a Tenma Uzumaki quien se había parado y estaba festejando con todo su equipo.

Espero algún día poder sonreír como tu.

* * *

**Pov Tenma**

Luego de una corta celebración. El capitán le pregunto a Goenji si quería unirse a nosotros como se esperaba de el.

¿ Quieres unirte a nosotros Goenji ? -

Todavía no estoy listo pero me gustaría jugar con ustedes en el futuro podrían esperarme - el había cambiado su respuesta del Anime.

Por supuesto -Si Endou tuviera el poder de los confidentes de seguro el confidente de Goenji hubiera subido en este momento.

En otro lado en una habitación a oscuras paso un adolescente y prendió la luz.

* * *

**Pov ?**

A aparecido alguien cuyas habilidades están fueras de nuestras estadísticas -

Se refiere a Uzumaki Tenma-San -

Si su existencia puso en riesgo todo el Ares no Tenbin -

El proyecto Ares no Tenbin debutará en el Futbol Frontier Nacional -

Así es los mejores equipos del Fútbol Frontier del Oeste ingresaran al Fútbol Frontier Nacional -

Si el líder estratega no pudo determinar su punto débil esto depende de ti Nosaka -

Uzumaki Tenma-San tu existencia se a convertido en el mayor obstáculo del Ares no Tenbin, para cambiar el mundo con mis manos e de vencerte -

* * *

**Fin del capitulo Bueno esta la parte donde hago la segunda parte del ultimo extra sin embargo no llego el primer comentario, sabía que no todavía no era una ****historia popular pero fue decepcionante, sinceramente no planeaba subir el capitulo hasta tener un comentario sobre la extra story pero después vino un comentario para que actualice (agradecimientos a Guess)**

**En fin en cuanto el próximo anuncio.**

** Busco editor**

**Requisitos:**

**1º Hablar español.**

**2º Saber lo suficiente para entender todas la referencia de animes.**

**3º Ser bueno guardando spoilers.**

**4º Buen tiempo de respuesta.**

**Si alguien esta interesado contactarme por el PM.**


	5. El Entrenador Pervertido

_**El Entrenador Pervertido**_

**Tenma Uzumaki Pov**

Después del partido con la Royal me hice extremadamente popular a nivel Japón. Se habla de mi en los foros de Internet, "el delantero celestial" el nombre apestaba pero era popular.

Salí de mi apartamento al instituto Raimon. Y en el camino recibí un pelotazo en la cabeza.

Y allí estaba...

**Nosaka Yuuma Pov**

Después de ver las grabaciones del partido del Raimon vs la Royal era obvio el factor ganador del Raimon, Tenma Uzumaki en el partido Tenma mostró una gran hablidad para la supertecnicas y unas buenas estrategias cuando eso solo no fue suficiente, pero había algo raro en el como alguien con una condición física tan mala es capaz de hacer supertecnicas tenía que conocerlo en persona para saberlo.

Y allí lo decidió fue a encontrarse con el y decidió probarlo un pequeño disparo cualquier buen jugador podría esquivarlo no iba muy duro y después el cayo al piso decidí ir a ayudarlo a levantarse.

Resulta que su condición física era mala que estaba sangrando y luchando por levantarse. Me había arrepentido de disparar.

* * *

**Pov Someoka**

Le había pedido a Endou un entrenamiento especial, normalmente estaría celoso si solo fuera uno pero eran dos Goenji y Uzumaki, eso mostraba solo una cosa se estaba quedando atrás tenía bajo nivel. Y la situación se agravo cuando Uzumaki falto al entrenamiento el siempre lo hacía pero como si estuviera diciendo soy mejor que tu sin esforzarme.

**Impacto Dragón-**

**Puño de fuego-**

Y lo había conseguido ahora podía decir que era un delantero de este equipo.

Buen trabajo Someoka- Exclamo Endou.

* * *

**Pov Goenji**

Acaba de visitar a Yuuka en el hospital cuando estaba saliendo vi al emperador táctico Nosaka Yuuma llevando un cuerpo en su espalda. Era un semiinconsciente Tenma Uzumaki.

Tenma que te paso-

Fue mi culpa- dijo un avergonzado Nosaka.

Lo probaste verdad- Nosaka probaba las habilidades de futbol de otras persona también me había probado a mi en el pasado

Es la primera vez que una prueba sale a si de mal-

El devuelta- hablo una enfermera.

Lo conoce enfermera- Hablo Nosaka con curiosidad.

El famoso en los caso de medicina en el país sobrevivió a una caída de una avión y casi ahogarse en el mar fue atendido en este mismo hospital hace más o menos 2 años.

Lo conoce por eso-

Bueno además de eso el viene seguido por anticonceptivos gratis y cura para los hemorroides- Nosaka y yo teníamos el mismo pensamiento en nuestras cabeza como alguien que suena de momentos tan impresionante puede mostrarse de forma tan desvergonzada en tan solo unos minutos después.

**Yo soy tu, tu eres yo...**

**Has obtenido el nuevo poder para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.**

**A través del vinculo con La Fuerza, has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.**

**Goenji Shuuya: Dejaste impactado a Goenji Shuuya y su interés en ti ****aumento.**

**Goenji Shuuya: La Fuerza Rango 2**

**Goenji Shuuya: Ya puedes llamarlo Goenji-Senpai sin que se enoje.**

**Yo soy tu, tu eres yo...**

**Has obtenido el nuevo poder para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.**

**A través del vinculo con El Emperador, has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.**

**Nosaka Yuuma: Nosaka Yuuma volverá a intentar hablar contigo en el futuro**

**Nosaka Yuuma: El Emperador Rango 1**

**Nosaka Yuuma : Nosaka Yuuma no volvera a probarte nunca.**

* * *

**Pov ? misterioso entrenador nuevo**

El no vino hoy tendré que presentarme mañana.

* * *

**Pov Tenma **

Desperté en hospital al despertar descubrí que el confidente de Goenji había subido a Rango 2 y tenía un nuevo confidente pero la pantalla mostraba ? sobre su nombre.

* * *

Al día siguiente fui al Raimon y fui directo al club de fútbol de suerte en este mundo se puede cursar la secundaria como un jugador de algún equipo deportivo.

Por lo visto Haruna ya estaba aquí y cuando me vio volteo su cara sonrojada, solo espera cuando tenga el rango 9 podre salir contigo aun que dicho eso por el confidente no se inicio generalmente después de una pocas palabras, pero si en verdad tienen surgir vínculos para tener confidentes esto tal vez sea difícil y el probablemente ni se esfuerce mucho.

Chicos ayúdenme al alguien espiando en el baño de damas- Era la voz de Kazemaru.

Yo fui a ver con curiosidad.

Alto pervertido-

Yo no soy un pervertido, soy un super pervertido- Y allí fue cuando lo vi era Jiraiya de Naruto.

* * *

**Pov Jiraiya**

Había muerto en batalla con Pain y me ofrecieron reencarnarme en un mundo de fútbol con capacidades mágicas de entrenador, rápidamente acepte y estuve varando en este nuevo mundo por varios meses entrenado equipo infantiles la paga era buena, pero renuncie y vine aquí por una razón escuche el nombre de mi aprendiz "Uzumaki", en el peor caso era Naruto y el mundo shinobi estaría condenado.

Iba ir directo al club de fútbol pero vi una linda maestra pasar y elegi seguirla al baño pero pronto fui encontrado por todo el club de futbol y allí estaba el Tenma Uzumaki y tenía que descubrir si era Naruto reencarnado o era alguien relacionado con el.

En términos de apariencia no se parecían Naruto era 3 y el parecía al menos un 5. Pero al final del día el nunca encontrarìa aun hombre atractivo sin mirarse en el espejo.

Muy bien chicos soy su nuevo entrenador el sabio de la montaña de sapo, uno de los tres legendarios sannin, soy el gran Jiraiya-

Todos habrían la boca los deje a todos impactados y al juzgar por la reacción de Tenma descubrí que Tenma no era Naruto, ya que no se hubiera sorprendido de verme hoy sería un buen día.

* * *

**Pov Tenma**

Me separe lentamente del grupo y sin que nadie me viera. Apreté uno de los botones de mi reloj y aparecí en los tribunales de los 5 tipos que me mandaron a aquí.

Estaba Koro-Sensei para responder mi preguntas, menos mal que no era Vegeta o el me habría mandado a volar.

Hey ustedes revivieron a Jiraiya-

No no fuimos nosotros-

Pero si no fueron ustedes quien fue, Pucodi- Deje escapar un error por accidente.

Dijiste Pucodi el nombre de la diosa traviesa que se divierte destruyendo mundos-

No era la diosa del amor-

Pero cambiando de tema como es que la conoces no estaba en ninguna religión de tu mundo original, ni del mundo Inazuma o el de Naruto-

Estoy viendo una charla incomoda en mi futuro-

* * *

**Y bien aquí esta el nuevo episodio y si tarde mucho no fue mi culpa, me pasaron cosas que en la vida real pasarían pero sigo vivo al ****final y uso esto como forma de mitigar**** mi aburrimiento. Pero en fin les deseo un lindo 2020 a la mayoría.**


	6. La vida cotidiana de Tenma Uzumaki

_**La vida cotidiana de Tenma Uzumaki**_

**Tenma Uzumaki Pov**

**En el consejo de la dimensiones.**

Koro sensei por favor no le diga a nadie más que hemos tenido esta conversación.- Hable un poco ahitado y con miedo no me importa si Pucodi es malvada ella es mi amiga.

Ok te dejare resolver el problema por tu cuenta pero debes prometer que después vendrás con un poco de té negro y gelatina de frutilla.-

Muchas Gracias Koro Sensei.-

No tienes por que agradecerme, yo te considero como otro de mis alumnos, aunque es un poco triste pensar que si estuvieras en mi clase de asesinatos hubieras sido demasiado flojo como para cometer un homicidio, bueno eso no importa de todos modos como profesor es mi deber ayudarte a encontrar tu camino y ciertamente necesitas ayudas todos tu confidentes hasta ahora son chicos de tu edad eso no deja sin ninguna variedad.-

Bueno intente acércame a una chica para tenerla como confidente pero no funciono.-Dije recordando mi primera patética charla con Haruna.

Tienes un largo camino que recorrer joven alumno ya llegaras allí-Con mirada seria como si realmente confiara en mi.

Pude sentir sus especificativas.

**Yo soy tu, tu eres yo...**

**Has obtenido el nuevo poder para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.**

**A través del vinculo con El Pulpo, has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.**

**Koro Sensei: Iniciaste tu relación maestro estudiante con Koro Sensei****.**

**Koro Sensei****: El Pulpo Rango 1**

* * *

Salí de la reunión en el consejo dimensional decidí ignorar el entrenamiento, tratar con Pucodi era mi prioridad pero realmente no tengo forma de contactarla y ni siquiera se donde encontrarla. Me fui al baño y salí por la ventana del baño y cuando estaba saliendo por la ventana hay estaba el capitán Endou mirándome fijamente con una cara indescriptible.

Tenma el entrenamiento es importante tal vez tu desempeño es bueno pero no mejoraras si sigues ignorando el trabajo físico.-

Capitán se que esto no se ve bien y que ignoraría el entrenamiento para divertirme cualquier día de la semana pero esto es diferente tengo un amigo en problemas y necesito ayudarlo.-Dije esperando que la verdad funcione.

¿Y cual es el problema?-

Pues la verdad no hay problema en si esto más bien es un forma de prevenir problemas en el futuro-

Entonces si no hay problemas no deberías confiar más en tu amigo-

Me quede pensado Endou tenía razón no había problemas, Pucodi estaba manejando la situación a su parecer ella no me había dañado, incluso me había ayudado mandarme esa nueva habilidad e incluso trayendo a Jiraiya para entrenarme. Si ella confía en mi entonces yo tendré que confiar en ella.

Tienes razón capitán volvamos a entrenar.-Hable de forma decidida, yo confiare en mis confidentes. Aun que tuve un sentimiento raro los otros personajes miraban a Endou como un capitán y amigo y yo solo lo miraba como un amigo, pero por primera vez sentí en Endou lo que los otros personajes siente y lo vi como un capitán.

Juegos al fútbol.- El me-tomo la mano y me tironeo hasta afuera lastima que caí encima del el.

**Yo soy tu, tu eres yo...**

**Has obtenido el nuevo poder para romper el yugo de la opresión que te encadena.**

**A través del vinculo con El Tonto, has comenzado el camino para desafiar el destino.**

**Mamoru Endou: Empezaste a ver a Endou como un capitán. **

**Mamoru Endou: El Tonto Rango 3**

* * *

Fui a entrenar con los demás era la primera sección de entrenamiento con Jiraiya como entrenador.

Bueno muchachos hoy es nuestro primer entrenamiento que haremos hoy sera repartir leche-

Eso es todo nuestro entrenamiento enserio es repartir leche.- Gruño Someoka enojado

En realidad esta es una buena idea como en Dragon Ball repartir leche mejorara nuestra resistencia bien pensado Jiraiya.- Felicite al entrenador.

Si también puede ayudar en aumentar nuestro trabajo en equipo.- Hablo Megane

Estoy de acuerdo el entrenador debió haber pensando en esto por algo confiemos en el.-Exclamo en el capitán.

Si.- Todos vitoreamos

Las únicas nerviosas eran las gerentes.

-Enserio chico su partido contra el instituto oculto es la próxima semana y el entrenamiento que van a hacer es repartir leche.-Hablo Aki.

-Soy el entrenador se lo que hago- Hablo Jiraiya serio de forma inusual

Sin embargo lo Jiraiya estaba pensando era...

"Qué bien usando a los chicos de trabajadores tendré suficiente dinero para comprar bragas, adoro Japón el país donde se consiguen bragas usadas en maquinas expendedoras"- Pensaba el entrenador pervertido de forma maliciosa.

-Bueno los repartiré a todos por distintas secciones de la cuidad.

Mientras decía los nombres al final solo quedábamos Endou, Megane, Kabayama y Yo nos toco el norte.

Entregamos la ordenes de forma ordena y cuando terminamos.

**La resistencia de Tenma Uzumaki aumento 2 puntos.**

Festeje de forma solo me faltan 5 puntos para tener resistencia de una persona normal.

* * *

Tenma Uzumaki falto a todos los siguientes entrenamientos hasta el día de antes del partido. Goenji ya se había unido al equipo

Buenos chicos la formación para el siguiente partido sera un 4-3-3 con Shiorinji en la banca y Megane como medio campista.

Pero intento protestar Megane.-

No podemos jugar con 4 delanteros.- Hablo de forma firme el entrenador. Lo siento Megane pero mejor tu que yo.

* * *

Al día siguiente era la hora del partido.

Me pare detrás de Someoka y Goenji quein tenia la camiseta numero 17, ellos preparaban el saque, y cuando lo hicieron Goenji me paso el balón.

Brisa Deslizante- pase a unos medio campistas del rival con mi supertecnica y pase el balón.

* * *

**Pov ?**

Todavía no quieres entrar.- Hablo el entrenador del instituto oculto a un jugador en especifico.

¿Donde estaría lo divertido en eso?-Hablo misterioso jugador.-Goenji,Endou,Uzumaki ¿cual es el fútbol del raimon?-Hablo observando a los tres jugadores detenidamente.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

**Bueno ese fue el episodio de este episodio demostró algunos confidentes no empiezan fácilmente como Haruna y Jiraiya en fin tenía este capitulo listo desde hace 2 días pero se retraso por que no encontré un buen nombre para el titulo.**

**Hablando de Jiraiya ¿que piensan de el como entrenador? en fin... espero que les guste por que va a ver mucho de el en el los muy muy muy pocos que no lo conozcan es Jiraiya de Naruto que llego al fanfic justo después de morir a manos de Pain.**

**Y no no voy a cambiar la categoria a Xovers aunque es gracioso es un fanfic de Inazuma Eleven con varias cosas de la saga de juegos PERSONA con personajes de ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, DRAGON BALL,DEATH NOTE, EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE GUMBALL y ahora el recién incluido NARUTO que sigue... POKÉMON? XD.**

**Tenma lentamente se acerca a la condición física de una persona normal el es el contraste de los protagonista de Shonen quienes intenta volverse más y más fuerte también es opuesto a ellos en que Tenma no es de sangre caliente el es muy sereno.**

**En fin ignorando esto tengo 2 anuncios importante el primero es que llegamos a los _900 views_, siendo este mi fanfic más popular (****los otros todavía no llegan a los 500 views)  
**

**La segunda decidí sacar VOL1 del titulo este fanfic ya no se dividirá por volúmenes honestamente el primero seria sobre la temporada 1 de la serie original pero cambie de opinión con fines estéticos y de no se si escogí un buen nombre para esta historia ya que cuando Tenma obtenga una supertecnica más fuerte que el "Viento Celestial" se sentirá como un titulo inútil, decide este nombre por que es hasta ahora la técnica más emblemática de Tenma como los videojuegos Inazuma Eleven Tornado de Fuego y Inazuma Eleven Ventisca Eterna.**

* * *

**Pregunta del capitulo**

* * *

**¿Conocen a algún protagonista de anime tan flojo como mi OC Tenma Uzumaki o más flojo qué el ?**


End file.
